The Last Moment
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Tahukah kau, saat pertama bertemu, aku jatuh cinta pada matamu. Setelah mengenalmu, aku jatuh cinta pada senyummu. Setelah kau pergi, aku mencintai segalanya darimu. Saat kau masih ada, aku lupa bertanya padamu ... apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?


_**The Last Moment**_

_**VOCALOID (c) Crypton Future Media**_

_A/N: se-sebenarnya ini sudah saya bikin cukup lama, dan awalnya bukan untuk fandom ini. lalu kemarin ngecek folder-folder story saya, lalu ketemu ini lalu memutuskan untuk edit sana-sini dan publish fandom ini :D soalnya pribadi saya suka dengan cerita di sini dan puisinya. SAYA NGGAK TAHU SAYA BISA NULIS PUISI KAYAK GITU (saya orang yang nulis puisi tentang 'gunting' buat latihan nulis puisi di kelas). ah, ini aslinya lebih berantakan sih, banyak banget typo dan diksi yang salah, ternyata dulu saya begitu(?) "orz lalu, cerita ini sebenarnya saya dapat plotnya waktu itu dari denger Proof of Life, jadi mungkin agak mirip, tapi bukan songfic berdasarkan lagu itu sih._

* * *

Begitu banyak langkah kaki ke sana-sini dikejar waktu. Tidak mempedulikan langkah sekitar, yang mereka tahu hanya langkah kaki mereka sendiri, ingin segera pulang ke rumah, pikir mereka. Mengacuhkan kristal-kristal salju yang jatuh ke tubuh mereka dan meleleh karena yang mereka tahu hanya; mereka ingin segera pulang dan berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka dan berbincang santai sambil menyisip coklat panas.

Tapi, hal itu berbeda bagi Len, ia tetap berada di tengah salju. Ia duduk di kursi kayu itu dan merapatkan mantelnya. Asap putih mengepul lewat nafasnya, dan matanya pun melirik sana-sini. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal kuningnya untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

Ia berdiri secara tiba-tiba ketika retinanya menangkap figur seorang wanita dengan surai emas yang pendek. Sebuah mantel putih yang menutupi hingga lututnya membalut tubuh langsingnya. Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya ke arah lelaki berambut berwarna sama itu.

"Hai ... maaf aku terlambat," ujar gadis bernama Rin itu.

Len menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum di balik syalnya, "tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar." Ia duduk kembali di kursi panjang itu, gadis itu pun mengikuti kegiatannya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya, dan menggosok-gosoknya.

"Tadi dokter yang mengurusku terlambat, jadi aku terpaksa harus menunggu dia datang dulu," gadis itu membuka bicara, matanya masih memandang lurus ke sebuah pohon kering di depannya. Ia menoleh ke lelaki di sebelahnya (dengan sebuah senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya) dan berujar, "apa kau sudah menuggu lama?"

"Tidak. Aku memang sambil menikmati pemandangan di taman ini."

"... Di tengah cuaca sedingin ini?" gadis bersurai emas itu memiringkan kepalanya. Len tertawa kecil, "begitulah."

Tiba-tiba, Len mengangkat tangannya dan menyapu topi gadis itu, "ada salju di kepalamu." Gadis manis itu tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," ujar Len. Ia menatap Rin sejenak sebelum mengurangi jarak antara wajah mereka. Tangannya yang ada di atas kepala gadis itu turun dan membelai lembut pipi gadis itu, sementara tangan yang lain menarik syal yang tinggi itu turun.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu, meninggalkan sensasi dingin menyengat pada kedua bibir. Bibir yang hampir beku oleh cuaca itu saling menghangatkan. Bukan dengan penghangat ataupun sejenisnya, namun hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan―yang sebenarnya mengalirkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain; perasaan hangat yang mereka sebut 'cinta'.

_Di tengah salju itu,_

_di antara keramaian,_

_sambil menunggumu,_

_aku berdoa..._

_Biarkan aku menutup mataku,_

_dan wajahmu tetap dalam pikiranku_

_Biarkan waktu berjalan,_

_dan aku tetap di sampingmu_

_Biarkan kita tertawa,_

_dan saling berpegangan satu sama lain_

_Biarkan aku,_

_menikmati setiap detik berharga ini..._

* * *

Angin dingin terus-terusan menabrak jendela besar di ruang musik itu; menimbulkan bunyi kecil. Lelaki berambut pirang di dalamnya tidak mempedulikannya, ia tetap serius dengan piano di depannya. Sesekali sebuah senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya seraya jari jemarinya sibuk menekan tuts pianonya.

Ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi, senyum di wajahnya bertambah lebar dan ia segera bangkit menuju pintu utama rumahnya, membukanya dan menyambut siapapun tamu yang menekan bel itu (walau sebenarnya ia tahu siapa yang ada di sana).

"Hei..." sapa tamu itu.

"Hei, ayo masuk. Aku sudah menunggumu," ucap Len sambil mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia mengantarnya ke ruang musik yang dari tadi ia tempati. Len duduk di tempat duduknya sebelumnya dan meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano di depannya, "kau mau aku ajari main musik apa hari ini?"

Rin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, berpikir. "Seperti biasa, aku ingin musik yang bersemangat!" serunya.

Len tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadisnya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke alat musik di depannya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar dan menghirup nafas panjang sebelum ia menarikan jarinya di atas tuts piano.

Gadis di sampingnya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, ia selalu mengagumi permainan piano Len; ia adalah seorang pemain yang handal padahal ia hanya belajar secara otodidak.

Setelah Len selesai memainkan musiknya, gadis itu meletakkan jarinya di atas tuts piano juga. Ia mengajari Rin lewat nada kunci rendah, sedangkan Rin belajar dengan nada kunci tinggi. Len tidak punya piano lain, jadi itu cara termudah, bukan?

"Setelah bagian ini, kau harus menekan tuts ini dengan kuat seperti ini―" Len memeragakannya dengan menekan tuts lebih kuat―menghasilkan bunyi lebih keras dan kasar, "―itu karena ada penekanan pada bagian itu."

"Oh ... begitu ya... Aku mengerti," gadis itu mencoba apa yang baru saja diajari Len. Setelah beberapa jam mereka latihan, akhirnya Rin bisa memainkan lagu itu, namun masih dengan sedikit kaku dan tidak lancar. Len meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang musik itu dan pergi mengambil minuman hangat untuk mereka.

"Mengapa kau selalu memintaku untuk mengajarimu musik yang bersemangat?" tanya Len.

"Eh? A―Aku ..." ia menghentikan permainan pianonya, "aku tidak akan memainkan lagu lambat, ataupun menyanyikan lagu sedih. Karena ..." ia berhenti sejenak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, "i-itu tidak penting kok, Len. L―Lupakan saja..."

Len meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan menarik gadis yang ia cintai. Ia memeluknya erat tanpa berucap apa-apa. Begitu pula gadis yang dipeluknya, ia hanya memejamkan mata dan memeluk Len balik. Ia menutup matanya dan segaris senyum pahit terbentuk oleh bibir mungilnya.

_Terus mainkan lagu untukku_

_Terus nyanyikan musik indahmu_

_Biarkan aku larut dalam alunan lembutmu_

_Biarkan aku ikuti nadamu,_

_ikuti lirik-lirik manis yang kau ucapkan_

_Aku ingin terus bernyanyi,_

_bersamamu di sampingku_

_Tapi, jangan biarkan aku nyanyikan lagu yang penuh air mata_

_Kita mainkan lagu penuh tawa saja..._

* * *

Lelaki berambut emas itu segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia merapikan mejanya dan dengan langkah agak cepat, ia keluar dari ruang kuliah itu. Ia berlari keluar dari kampusnya dan menuju gedung di sebelahnya―sebuah rumah sakit.

Len memang saat ini sedang dalam perkuliahan jurusan kedokteran, ia begitu terobsesi dalam bidang ini. Mungkin terobsesi bukan kata yang tepat, tapi ia ingin dapat menghapus air mata orang-orang yang menderita penyakit-penyakit berat. Salah satunya adalah ... dia.

Dia, gadis yang tanpa sengaja ia temui di rumah sakit saat ia menjenguk pamannya. Dia, gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya dengan mata polosnya namun menyimpan banyak rasa sakit itu. Dia, gadis bersemangat yang begitu tertarik dengan dunia luar. Dia, gadis yang Len cintai.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, di ujung koridor. Koridor sepi itu hanya ada suara langkah kaki para suster ke sana sini. Hanya beberapa, sehingga membuat lorong itu dapat memantulkan dengan jelas tiap gema langkah kaki mereka. Begitu pula dengan suara ketukan kaki yang Len hadirkan, bergema di lorong panjang itu.

Setelah ia mendengar suara samar berkata 'masuk', ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan mengintip ke dalam. Seorang gadis berusia kurang lebih 20 tahun sedang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hari ini kau lebih awal, eh, Len?" kata gadis itu.

Ia mengangguk sambil menutup pintunya sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju samping tempat tidur Rin. Ia menarik kursi di sana dan duduk, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Walau tadi sempat muntah karena obat yang diberikan dokter tidak cocok," ujar Rin. Ia mengambil gelas di meja kecil di sampingnya dan meneguk air mineralnya. Ia mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Len, "kalau kau?"

"Presentasi tadi berjalan sukses. Tidak sia-sia aku bergadang semalaman mengerjakannya," ia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Senyumnya perlahan memudar, digantikan dengan lengkungan ke bawah, "Maaf. Aku sudah berusaha selama ini agar menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Tapi, buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menyembuhkanmu... Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa, aku tidak apa... Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mati sebelum melihatmu menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut wajah lelaki di depannya, mempertemukan kedua pasang iris _gold_ yang indah itu, "aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau menemukan obat untukku..."

Len menatap lekat gadis yang dicintainya itu. Setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya begitu tulus, tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali, seperti tak perlu ada yang diragukan dari ucapan bibir manis itu. Matanya pun begitu jernih, begitu polos. Ia begitu menyakini kalimatnya sendiri, dan Len ingin ia pun juga demikian.

"Ya..." lelaki itu berbisik kecil. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu dengan tangan miliknya, mencium jari-jemarinya, bermaksud untuk menenangkan gadis itu (padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri).

"Bolehkah kita terus bersama?" tanya gadis itu. Sang lelaki menatapnya dengan mata sendu, ia menggigit bibirnya dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

_Sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu simpel_

_Namun, sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang begitu sulit untukku jawab_

_Butuh waktu mungkin berjam-jam untukku,_

_atau mungkin berhari-hari sebelum aku dapat mengucapkan jawabannya dengan lantang_

_Ingin sekali aku untuk mengatakan,_

_"Tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama, bodoh!"_

_Tapi, aku tak punya keberanian sebesar itu_

_Aku tak bisa menjaminnya_

_Bagaimana kalau,_

_aku gagal menemukan jawaban sebelum bel berbunyi?_

* * *

Cahaya matahari masuk lewat celah-celah jendela. Membuat lelaki bermarga Kagamine itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ia bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya pada ruangan itu, ia duduk dan merenung sejenak, memikirkan segala yang telah terjadi dengan kepala dingin. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

Begitu mudah untuk orang lain melewati hari cerah ini. Namun bagi Kagamine Len, hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir matahari bersinar untuknya. Takkan ada lagi hari lain yang terang dan hangat. Yang tersisa hanyalah gelap, dingin, dan ... sendiri.

Ia kini hanya seorang diri, tanpa ada lagi penopang di sampingnya―yang akan tersenyum untuknya dan mengatakan 'berusahalah, aku akan mendukungmu!'.

Karena cahayanya telah redup, maka takkan ada apapun lagi di depannya―begitu pula masa depan.

Lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika _alarm_-nya berbunyi. Ia segera saja mematikan bunyi _alarm_ yang berisik itu dan bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat yang ia tidak sukai―pemakaman.

Bagaimana mungkin tempat seperti itu bisa menjadi tempat favoritnya? Tentu selama bertahun-tahun ini, ia begitu berharap agar ia takkan mengunjungi tampat sejenis ini. Kalaupun ia harus, ia ingin itu terjadi puluhan tahun lagi, saat umurnya memang sudah mencapai waktunya. Bukan saat ini ... karena ia belum siap.

Saat Len menjejakkan kakinya di area pemakaman, begitu banyak orang yang hadir dengan pakaian hitam dan gelap. Banyak pula yang menangis atau hanya diam tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Len salah satu dari kriteria yang terakhir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan darah yang terasa asin di mulutnya.

Ia hanya berdiri diam di sana sampai upacara pemakaman itu selesai, bahkan tidak meneteskan air mata sama sekali. Setelah tempat itu kosong, ia tiba-tiba terjatuh, ditopang kedua lututnya. Len berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang mungkin masih ada di sana. Ia meremas kain celana pada lututnya, menahan rasa sakit yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Mengapa!? Mengapa!?" ia berteriak, berusaha memperdengarkan pertanyaannya kepada gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin melihatku menjadi dokter yang hebat sebelum kau mati? Lalu mengapa―" ia menghentikan kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan suara yang lebih kecil, "mengapa kau ingkari janjimu?"

Tetes-tetes air mulai membasahi lututnya. Bukan, itu bukan hujan, melainkan air matanya. Langit tidak ikut bersedih untuknya, bagi langit, gadis itu hanyalah salah satu dari penghuni bumi ini. Jika langit harus menangis setiap harinya untuk penghuninya, maka ia yakin, bumi ini takkan pernah disinari matahari lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa ... aku menyelamatkan banyak orang jika satu orang saja tak dapat kuselamatkan?" gumamnya di tengah tangis.

Begitu singkat waktu kebersamaan mereka berakhir. Begitu cepat hari indah itu berlalu. Hari-hari penuh senyum dan tawa itu tentu takkan kembali lagi―Len tahu itu. Tapi, kini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia terus menangis di sini, tinggalkan segala masa depannya? Atau haruskah ia tetap mengejar masa depannya itu? Namun, kini sang cahaya telah tiada, bagaimana ia bisa tetap berlari di tengah kegelapan itu?

_Tahukah kau,_

_saat pertama bertemu, aku jatuh cinta pada matamu_

_Setelah mengenalmu,_

_aku jatuh cinta pada senyummu_

_Setelah kau pergi,_

_aku mencintai segalanya darimu_

_Saat kau masih ada,_

_aku lupa bertanya padamu ..._

_Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_A/N: Len-nya agak gaje ya di akhir? /dzigh saya mau ngedit bagian itu sih, tapi nggak ada ide mau edit gimana ._._


End file.
